Chapter 81
The Strongest Maid on Campus is the 81st chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary Misaki Ayuzawa is busy training Kanou on what to do in the morning as the students go to school. Then, a lot of girls arrive and go fan-girling on Misaki. Yukimura tries to cheer up Kanou who is terrified due to the increase of female students at school. It is revealed that Kanou is currently the president and Misaki is the former president. Misaki’s friends points out Takumi, who is on the upper floor of the school building, to Misaki and mentions about the people who adored Takumi . They ask Misaki how come Takumi returned to the school. She says that it is hard to explain. But Sakura says that it is because of Misaki. This embarrasses Misaki. Tora and Maki arrive. Misaki goes on the defensive on why he is here. Tora mentioned that he is also no longer president and he just came to give his greetings. The new officers of Miyabigaoka greet Kanou. Misaki exclaims that it is too early for a greeting. Tora admits that it is just an alibi since he hasn’t seen her for a long time. Takumi immediately jumps down from the second floor and goes to Misaki. He asks Tora what he wants with his lover. Fangirls go crazy. Tora taunts them by acting innocent by asking why they are acting as if he has done something. This make the two fire up upon recalling the stolen kiss incident. Hinata and the Moron Trio join in and ask what’s Miyabigaoka are up to, and, upon realizing the situation are somewhat offended that Usui doesn't treat them as competition for Misaki. Soon, while walking away, Maki asks Tora what’s the advantage over doing that. Tora comments that it is fun. Maki asks up to when he plans to play around with Misaki. Tora changes the topic by telling Maki that he has no right to tell him that since he was drawing him again. At the faculty room, Maria approves of Misaki’s choice of work and school that she is going to. At some grand mansion, Takumi goes to meet with his adoptive mother and adoptive father and thanks them for everything they have done for him. He talks to them about his future. While his adoptive parents are quite shock over what Takumi said and that they still couldn’t understand/read him, Takumi pats a cat and mutters that he must be like this, talking face-to-face. Later, Misaki is busy studying all the time to get in the college she wants since it is said to have a very difficult exam. Takumi seems to be tutoring her. Misaki is training Kanou. She does her maid job work. And, it is Misaki’s birthday. In the café, Misaki gets a lot of gifts. She notices that Aoi is as tall as her now. Aoi gives her a gift and tells her to change into it. It is a maid uniform which is exclusively hers that he made specifically for her. Misaki’s father says that she looks cute in it. Misaki glares at him which causes him to cry and tremble. Misaki is surprised to see that Takumi is also there. Satsuki urges Misaki to work and tells Takumi to bring Misaki home after work. Aoi tells Misaki’s father that he really doesnt act like a father. After everyone leaves the room, Takumi formally introduces himself to Misaki’s father and tells him that he is going steady with Misaki. He tells the father that there is a special circumstance surrounding his family and he doesn’t know up to what degree he knows of it, but because of this, it caused a lot of trouble to Misaki. He asks permission from Misaki’s father to still walk forward Misaki hand-in-hand, even with this kind of situation. Misaki’s father is moved by this.Takumi bows and says, ‘Please’. think it is Takumi who said that it won’t do if it is only him and he needs to strive harder. Misaki’s father smiles and thanks Takumi. He says that even if Misaki definitely doesn’t want to hear these words but he’ll leave his daughter up to him Takumi. On the way home, Misaki asks if he mentioned it. Usui asks if it is about his adoptive parents. She asks who else would it be. Takumi mentions about not saying it yet to someone mother but he is still looking for an opportunity. Misaki is puzzled but Takumi just says that he sincerely did and he thinks that they’ll understand. That is, after graduation, Takumi will study abroad in England. After a bit of questioning if he is serious or not and what will Misaki do if he is not, he assures her that he is serious about it and if he hadn't met her since before he didn't have anything he really wanted, he wouldn’t have made that choice . Or rather, right now, thinking of others’ happiness at one side and also, on the other side, making one’s wish come true. Asking what she plans to do, Misaki replies that she is going study law though she doesn’t know of what she’ll concretely do afterwards. She wants to increase her knowledge and meet more people to improve her own value. Just like him, she thought that she was capable so any work would do but when she is with him, she is totally frustrated that she lost to him so she cannot just accept a random job just to maintain the stability of everyday life. If she becomes competent in this, she’ll have an opportunity to attain a good job internationally so that even if it’s in England, she can stay at his side. Takumi comments that since that is her choice, no matter what work she chooses, anyway, she’ll sincerely work on it and give it her best. Misaki angrily asks what he means by ‘anyway’, wondering if is he laughing at her or pretending to console her. Takumi says that the one told him to go back to England is her and this time around, it is possible that they wouldn’t be able to see each other for a long time. He tries to make her say that she will be lonely without him but Misaki refuses. Takumi brings out the birthday present he got her and opens the box. He says that perhaps right now, they don’t have much strength and are kids who can’t do much, but because of this it is all the more reason that they should concretely describe this dream of future happiness. Takumi puts the diamond ring on her hand and Misaki partly repeats what Takumi said. Embarrassed, Misaki asks what he's saying. Takumi says that he will be in charge of cooking but he occasionally would want to taste Misaki’s home cooking. He absolutely won’t agree if they don’t stay at a single bedroom declaring these things are important. Embarrassed Misaki keeps on shouting, asking what he is talking about. Takumi asks if she doesn’t like it and asks her what she is feeling right now. He tells her a lie is no good, because if it is her wish, he’ll make it come true stating, “Tell me your dream.” While they are hugging, Misaki curses and says that right now, she wants to beat him up. Takumi asks why. Misaki responds that she has decided that even if it takes a lifetime, she will make Takumi admit defeat. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters